


Как в кино

by angryKlear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mutual Masturbation, Ratings: R, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryKlear/pseuds/angryKlear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда еще можно решиться на что-то, если не в Рождество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как в кино

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Haikyuu!! Secret Santa.  
> Бета: Riisa

— Здравствуйте! Заходите, пожалуйста, к нам! Самые вкусные такояки во всем Сендае! Лучше не найдете!

— Рамен! Горячий аппетитный рамен! То, что нужно после тяжелого рабочего дня! Не проходите мимо!

Мужчина в костюме, замешкавшись всего на пару секунд, все-таки скользнул под вывеску с лапшой. Футакучи улыбнулся и показал Терушиме язык, размахивая в воздухе пачкой листовок. Терушима вздохнул так обреченно, будто не клиента упустил, а как минимум последний поезд до дома, а потом взял и показал Футакучи язык в ответ.

Весь торговый квартал, обычно утопающий в мягком свете фонарей и витрин, теперь был увешан мигающими гирляндами и фонариками, от которых буквально болели глаза. Спина Футакучи отваливалась от долгого стояния на ногах, а горло уже саднило от постоянных выкриков. Он подскакивал на одной ноге и дышал в ладони, силясь хоть немного согреться. Вместо куртки на нем сегодня было хаори с рекламой раменной на спине. Терушиме, облаченному в зимнее кимоно с драным от старости подолом, было, кажется, немногим теплее. Щеки и нос у него пылали красным, а губы тряслись от холода. Хозяева заведений, в которых им довелось подрабатывать, явно перегибали с антуражем.

Все, о чем мог думать Футакучи, — это как бы завернуться с таким же обледеневшим Терушимой во что-нибудь теплое и напиться чаю с ромашкой. Потому что если кто-то из них заболеет, всю следующую неделю второму придется вкалывать в одиночестве и умирать со скуки, наблюдая за всеобщим праздничным настроением. А если заболеют оба, тогда их уволят ко всем чертям и будут правы.

Минуты до конца работы тянулись медленно, неохотно, словно цепляясь за уходящий день. Листовки не были розданы даже наполовину, Терушима тихонько ругался и бурчал что-то себе под нос, забавно морщась и чихая. Ну да, с него точно станется разболеться прямо на Рождество. Люди вокруг, словно муравьи, хаотично бегали от магазина к магазину, таскали тяжелые пакеты с покупками и создавали себе самое настоящее праздничное настроение.

Родители Футакучи уезжали на выходные к тете в Чибу, и он оставался дома один, как в классике американского кино. Вообще-то в его планах было пригласить к себе Терушиму, сунуться без спроса в папин коллекционный бар, врубить «джингл-беллз» на японском в караоке и весь вечер пролежать на диване, страшно фальшивя и не попадая ни в одну ноту. Но Терушима сказал, что всегда встречает Рождество с семьей. И Футакучи оставалось только выдавить не слишком разочарованное «ладно».

Терушима подпрыгивал все выше и выше на месте, повторяя как заведенный: «Такояки, сочные, горячие, мать их, такояки». Хорошо, что в суете улицы его мало кто слышал. А Футакучи просто умел читать по губам. Ну, почти. Просто Футакучи изучил Терушиму слишком хорошо. 

Все началось, как только они устроились на эту работу, поздним летом, в самый разгар жары, когда Терушима помогал таскать ящики и его майка задиралась на пояснице, оголяя тонкую полоску кожи. Он смешно подворачивал рукава на футболке и вслух размышлял, чего бы еще себе проколоть. Футакучи смутно помнил его по играм — они, кажется, встречались на чемпионате с Джоузенжи однажды, и выиграли у них, не без труда, конечно. Но теперь Терушиму приходилось узнавать заново, не как игрока из команды соперника, а как парня, с которым ему предстояло проводить по несколько часов в день, сражаясь за клиентов и воюя со скукой. 

Футакучи пропадал постепенно, по капле, то цепляясь взглядом за ключицы, выглядывающие из широкого ворота майки, то подкалывая его и осознавая, что это доставляет ему больше удовольствия, чем следовало бы. Ловил себя на мысли, что скучает, когда берет больше двух выходных подряд. Это не было «вау» с первого взгляда: Футакучи долго противился сам себе и старался мыслить рационально. Но в Терушиме было что-то такое, от чего Футакучи так заразительно вело, что сопротивляться становилось все сложнее и сложнее.

— Пора, — сказал Терушима, когда в кармане сработал будильник. Футакучи выдохнул и тут же скользнул внутрь лапшичной, шумно захлопывая за собой дверь.  
Они встретились на улице через пять минут. Терушима, надевший свою куртку, был доволен как никогда: он обмотался шарфом и наконец-то сунул руки в карманы, с губ сошла синева, а кончики волос прилипли к вискам.

— Слушай, тебе бы сейчас ванну погорячее, а то сляжешь.

— Заботишься? — протянул Футакучи, чувствуя, как в животе все скручивается в тугой узел. — Тебе бы тоже.

Терушима усмехнулся и толкнул его плечом. То, что он поскальзывается, Футакучи понял слишком поздно и, по инерции ухватив Терушиму за рукав, увлек того за собой.

Его придавило так, что вздохнуть было невозможно. Копчик ныл от удара о землю, а Терушима ерзал, будто специально, будто в пошлых утренних снах, которые уже не раз за последние пару месяцев будили его. Где-то сзади пошатнулся и грохнулся небольшой рекламный щит, прохожие молча огибали их, наверняка думая о чем-то непристойном, прямо как сам Футакучи.

— Вот черт, — простонал Терушима. — Меня-то зачем с собой потащил?

— Ты сам меня толкнул, — возмутился было Футакучи, но быстро замолчал.

Лицо Терушимы было слишком близко, горячее дыхание обжигало нос, лизало замерзшие щеки. Сердце болезненно ухнуло куда-то в живот, и Футакучи взмолился, чтобы не возбудиться прямо здесь, посреди улицы. Терушима на секунду замер над ним на вытянутых руках, а потом осторожно поднялся на ноги, отряхнулся и наконец соизволил подать руку, помогая встать.

— Ну вот, джинсы на коленке порвал. И как я теперь до дома?

— Как-нибудь, — отозвался Футакучи, поправляя шарф и приглаживая волосы. — Хочешь, можно ко мне пойти. Но джинсы я тебе зашивать не буду, так и знай.

— А смысл тогда? — спросил Терушима и тут же запнулся, сменившись в лице. — Зачем к тебе?

Футакучи демонстративно пожал плечами и спрятал лицо в шарф.

— Ладно, считай, я ничего не говорил. Пошли по домам.

Он двинулся вперед. Терушима замешкался всего на пару секунд, но тут же догнал его.

Они жили на одной ветке, только Футакучи на три станции дальше, и всегда ездили в одном поезде. Футакучи вообще уже смирился с тем фактом, что большую часть своей жизни проводит в компании Терушимы, и мог бы с уверенностью заявить, что ему это нравилось, если бы не одно «но». Футакучи был по уши влюблен — а взаимностью ему не отвечали.

Всю дорогу Футакучи бросало то в жар, то в холод, видимо, от начинающейся простуды. Терушима подозрительно молчал, изредка отпуская какие-то комментарии по поводу новой рождественской рекламы или пассажира напротив в смешных очках с роговой оправой. Его локоть упирался Футакучи прямо в бок, а когда поезд чуть заносило на поворотах, Терушима практически падал на него, так, что его взлохмаченные волосы щекотали Футакучи щеку. Если бы он мог, то считал бы метры до станции Терушимы — математика его всегда успокаивала.

Уже подходя к дому, Футакучи заметил в окнах свет. Родители встретили его на пороге: они практически сидели на чемоданах и должны были уехать с минуты на минуту, но никак не могли дождаться такси. Он разделся, поцеловал маму в щеку, пожелав удачной поездки, и отправился в свою комнату, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чем.

На Рождество от работы их с Терушимой освободили, от занятий в универе тоже. В итоге он проспал до самого обеда и встал только тогда, когда от сна уже начало подташнивать. Голова была тяжелая, а тело немного ломило: все-таки в последние дни он ужасно промерз и, судя по всему, приболел. 

Умывшись, одевшись и заглянув в холодильник, Футакучи обнаружил там целую гору еды — мама явно позаботилась о нем, наделав столько запасов, будто грядет не Рождество, а конец света. Он достал с верхней полки завернутые в пакеты сэндвичи, включил кофеварку и, выудив из слоев сыра и ветчины нелюбимые помидоры, начал жевать. По телевизору шла передача про путешествия. Показывали Нью Йорк, полный огней и шума, выряженный в неоновые вывески, широкоформатные экраны и гирлянды всех цветов радуги. Но Футакучи бы не хотел оказаться сейчас в Нью Йорке: слишком уж вычурно и с размахом, а из-за сжимающей тебя толпы даже украшения толком не рассмотреть. На экране мелькали проволочные фигурки оленей и снеговиков, играли колокольчики и шумели машины. А в его кухне было тихо и спокойно, не празднично и до обидного одиноко.

Он налил себе кофе и сунул в рот остаток сэндвича, потянулся к телефону, проверяя нет ли новых сообщений. Ни одного. Он даже был согласен на нашествие пары воришек, лишь бы как-то прибить эту повисшую в воздухе скуку. Рождество принято праздновать с семьей или с любимыми, и тут Футакучи пролетал по обеим статьям.

 

Когда смотреть на то, как здорово празднуют Рождество там, где его нет, надоело, Футакучи включил караоке. Совершить набег на папин бар он так и не решился, зато нашел в холодильнике одинокую бутылку пива, словно припасенную для такого случая. Но пение как-то не задалось — делать это одному было совсем не весело и даже странно. От неудавшегося праздника хотелось лезть на стену. 

За пару часов он сменил уже несколько поз и теперь лежал на диване, задрав ноги на спинку, смотрел новостной блок. На улице уже давно стемнело, стрелка часов подползала к восьми. Еще час, и можно будет со спокойной душой пойти спать. 

Пиво давно выветрилось, а ведь Футакучи не выпил даже половину. 

Он достал телефон и начал набирать сообщение, стер, набрал еще одно, и снова стер. Поздравит завтра.

Ближе к ночи Футакучи уже почти задремал в ванной, когда телефон разразился громкой трелью. Он осторожно переступил через бортик, стараясь не поскользнуться на мокром полу, завернулся в большое полотенце и прошлепал по коридору. Сквозняк дул по ногам, и вся кожа покрывалась мурашками. Телефон он с горем пополам отыскал в диванных подушках и тут же вздрогнул, прочитав имя на экране. Футакучи взял трубку, прокашлялся. В ответ шумно выдохнули, и динамик противно зашипел:

 

— Слушай, ну сколько можно к тебе долбиться?

— Наверное, линии были перегружены, вот и дозвониться не мог.

— Чего? — удивленно буркнул Терушима. — Какие линии? Я у тебя на пороге уже минут пятнадцать стою. Ты откроешь или нет?

И он сбросил звонок, не дождавшись ответа. Теперь уже Футакучи услышал ритмичное постукивание в дверь. Ему даже показалось, что это что-то знакомое, может, мотив из передачи про путешествие или рекламы? Эта мысль, кажется, была единственной, что осталась у него в голове. 

Он подошел к двери, по дороге натянув трусы и майку, но оставив полотенце на бедрах, и щелкнул замком. Терушима ввалился внутрь вместе с морозным воздухом, чуть не снеся его с ног. Футакучи отскочил назад, чувствуя, как от резкой смены температуры по телу проходит дрожь. 

Терушима захлопнул за собой дверь, но холод уже воцарился в этом коридоре, и у Футакучи в одной тонкой майке и полотенце зуб на зуб не попадал.

— Ты чего тут делаешь? — прошипел он, растирая ладонями плечи.

— Сам-то как думаешь? — Терушима потянулся, разматывая шарф, и бросил его на тумбочку у стены. Туда же отправилась куртка, сразу же сползшая на пол. — Отметил с семьей и рванул до тебя. Я так и хотел вообще-то, я тебе не говорил?

— Не говорил.

Терушима стянул обувь за пятки и шагнул вперед, протягивая руки с довольным “Мerry Christmas”, но Футакучи проявил чудеса скорости и увернулся. 

— Ты холодный, — спокойно сказал он, пятясь назад.

Терушима улыбнулся как-то загадочно и тут же подскочил к нему, залезая руками Футакучи под майку. Тот вскрикнул, пытаясь отстраниться, но Терушима еще крепче вцепился ему в бока.

— Ты идиот, — констатировал Футакучи, смирившись со своей участью и почувствовав, как руки Терушимы, прижатые к его животу, начинают согреваться. 

— А у тебя щеки красные.

— Я только из ванны, и ты не представляешь, как мне холодно. 

Он наконец отстранился от Терушимы, прошел в гостиную и сел на диван. Еще немного, и эти детские игры сдали бы его со всеми потрохами: в животе горячо ныло, а пульс отдавался даже на кончиках пальцев. Терушима, имеющий слабое представление о личном пространстве, опустился рядом, схватив со стола мандарин.

— Что делал весь день? — спросил он, очищая мандарин от кожуры.

— Смотрел, как отмечают Рождество там, где нас нет.

— И как оно?

— Неплохо, — лениво отозвался Футакучи, — ты знал, что в Дании на Рождество обязательно подкармливают домашнего эльфа?

— А в другие дни он сидит голодным? — задумчиво протянул Терушима.

Футакучи не смог сдержать смешок.

—Ты сам-то есть хочешь?

Терушима отрицательно помотал головой и повернулся к Футакучи, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо. Он наконец управился с мандарином и сунул одну дольку в рот.

— Что ты там планировал, напиться и петь караоке?

Футакучи удивился, что Терушима все помнит, и кивнул.

— Только давай без напиться, что-то нет настроения. И мне бы одеться, — спохватился он.

Терушима подавился мандарином и откашлялся, но говорить ничего не стал. А Футакучи потянулся за пультом, включая караоке. Оденется потом.

Пел Терушима отвратительно и умудрился испоганить все песни подряд. Футакучи все думал, что надо бы надеть штаны, но вставать с дивана так не хотелось, что он продолжал чистить мандарины, слушая, как Терушима не попадает ни в одну ноту, но делает это с таким удовольствием и энтузиазмом, что остановить его было просто невозможно. Тогда Футакучи поставил песню для себя, буркнув что-то вроде: «Не быть тебе поп-айдолом», и, сунув ему в рот мандариновую дольку, перехватил микрофон. Из динамиков раздался звон колокольчиков, а Терушима развалился, опустив голову возле бедра Футакучи. 

Теперь в ноты не попадал уже сам Футакучи: джемпер Терушимы задрался, оголив напряженный живот и тонкую резинку ярко-желтых трусов. Буквы на экране загорались и гасли, от сбивчивого дыхания в микрофон постоянно фонило. Лохматая макушка прижималась к бедру Футакучи. Казалось, только руку протяни — и, можно коснуться, пощупать чуть отросшие мягкие волосы. Когда он пытался вытянуть слишком высокие ноты, Терушима смешно морщил свой веснушчатый нос. И если бы Футакучи верил в Санту, он бы попросил у него это все в личное пользование на неопределенный срок. Но в Санту он не верил, как и в то, что, проведи он сейчас пальцами по животу Терушимы, ему не дадут по лицу. 

Терушима вздохнул и облизал губы.

— Кто бы говорил про поп-айдолов.

Футакучи хмыкнул, выбрал Терушиме что-то из репертуара корейских бойз-бэндов и отодвинулся чуть в сторону, практически к самому подлокотнику, хватаясь за него как за спасательный круг. Но Терушима, обрадовавшись, что места стало еще больше, только вытянул ноги. От этой наглости внутри все вскипало. Теперь Терушима занял весь диван, и его, кажется, это ничуть не смущало. Нужно было надеть штаны, напомнил себе Футакучи в очередной раз, уже крупно жалея, что отказался от идеи с алкоголем. Может, тогда ему бы хватило смелости разобраться со всем этим раз и навсегда. 

У него было ощущение, что Терушима как те два вора из фильма в одном лице — вломился в его дом и посягнул на самое ценное: остатки здравомыслия. И Футакучи даже не мог понастроить всюду коварных ловушек, потому что тут же вляпался бы в них сам.

Футакучи любил рождественские фильмы. В одном из них на Рождество все признавались в любви. Со словами: “Когда еще, если не на Рождество”. Действительно, когда еще? Но Футакучи вообще считал, что для таких вещей не бывает наиболее подходящих моментов. Даже, если бы на земле существовал день специально для признаний, вряд ли у него хватило бы смелости этим воспользоваться.

Терушима затянул что-то про “вершину мира”, особенно “отличаясь” на английских строчках. Его голос чуть охрип и теперь звучал просто неприлично. “Ты можешь быть моей королевой этой ночью”, — выводил он, двигая плечами в такт песни. От происходящего в животе Футакучи разливался жар, еще немного — и все станет очень плохо. Он подавил в себе желание побиться головой о спинку дивана и просто прикрыл глаза, дожидаясь, когда эта песня уже закончится. Во рту было кисло и вязко от съеденных мандаринов и дурацкого желания. Он старался никак не выдать себя, хотя где-то в глубине души ждал, что Терушима наконец все заметит и сделает уже с этим что-нибудь. 

Когда отыграли последние аккорды, Терушима отложил микрофон в сторону, приподнялся на локтях, выгибая шею и всматриваясь Футакучи в лицо.

— Почему ты до сих пор не надел штаны? — спросил он прямо в лоб. 

Футакучи окаменел. Дернулся было, чтобы встать, но Терушима тут же резко опустил голову ему на колени. 

— Такими темпами ты выселишь меня не только с дивана, но и из дома, — попытался отшутиться Футакучи, но вышло, кажется, из рук вон плохо.

— Я вообще могу уйти.

Терушима поерзал головой у него на коленях и повернулся лицом к экрану, отчаянно краснея. Футакучи почувствовал, что и у него самого щеки начинают пылать. Он осторожно отодвинул со лба челку, которая лезла в глаза, набрал в легкие побольше воздуха и произнес как можно спокойнее: 

— Как думаешь, я был хорошим мальчиком в этом году?

Терушима вскинулся, нахмурил брови, поразмыслив о чем-то пару секунд.

— Ты поступил в университет, хорошо учился, много работал и не пытался захватить мир. Думаю, да.

Футакучи усмехнулся.

— Значит, Санта исполнит одно мое желание?

— Конечно, — Футакучи смотрел, как Терушима кусает губы и пытается не отводить взгляд, хотя сам, судя по всему, нервничает, — он не сможет тебе отказать. 

В Рождество сбываются самые смелые желания, да? Когда еще это сделать, как не на Рождество? За спиной Футакучи, словно духи предков, встали все герои романтических комедий, которым праздничная атмосфера уже помогла. Помогла им, поможет и ему, решил он и аккуратно опустил ладонь Терушиме на глаза, чтобы точно не встретиться с ним взглядом и не передумать. Наклонился, прижимаясь к его губам. Задержался всего на пару секунд и выдохнул отстраняясь.

Терушима улыбнулся и, положив руку Футукучи на затылок, притянул его обратно, теперь уже целуя сам.

Язык Терушимы, горячий и неловкий, прошелся по губам Футакучи, осторожно коснулся его собственного. И Футакучи провалился в темноту, крепко жмуря глаза и отвечая на поцелуй. В паху уже все гудело, Терушима, конечно же, не мог этого не заметить — он потерся щекой сквозь полотенце о вставший член, забрался липкими от мандаринов пальцами под махровую ткань, оглаживая низ живота, будто не решаясь спуститься ниже. Футакучи тяжело дышал, глотая ртом воздух. Ох, да, он готов был поверить в Санту, когда Терушима все-таки потянул полотенце, разворачивая его, приспустил трусы и накрыл головку губами, собрав выступившие капли смазки, а потом взял чуть глубже, прикрывая глаза. Футакучи толкнулся вперед, отчего Терушима закашлялся и отпустил его член. Взял его в руку, провел по всей длине.

Футакучи приподнялся и, пока Терушима еще не успел ничего сказать, устроился сверху, не без удовольствия замечая, что тот тоже уже возбужден. Наклонился, провел ладонями по животу, груди, задирая джемпер, цепляя ногтями соски. Дорвался — теперь можно делать все что угодно, все, чего так давно хотелось. Он лизнул Терушиму в шею, спустился к ключицам, обводя губами каждую. Терушима под ним просто забывал дышать. Футакучи подцепил пуговицу на его джинсах, дернул молнию, стягивая их вместе с бельем. В висках стучал пульс, руки тряслись, нужно было что-то делать, но он чувствовал, что готов кончить только от того, как тяжело вздымается грудь Терушимы, как ощущается под ладонями его теплая, влажная от пота кожа. Терушима вцепился ему в бедра, вжался в пах и тихонько выругался. А когда Футакучи обхватил ладонью оба члена, выругался еще раз. 

Терушима целовал его жадно и неловко, постоянно сбиваясь на прерывистое дыхание и тихие стоны. Собственные пальцы марались в смазке, соскальзывали, но Футакучи продолжал, чувствуя, что надолго их обоих не хватит. Терушима скользнул рукой по его бедру, огладил задницу, надавливая на копчик и спускаясь ниже. Из легких выбило последний воздух, он прикусил Терушиме губу, и тот, словно испугавшись, тут же переместил руки на плечи, прижимая его ближе к себе и двигаясь в такт. Терушима вылизывал ему шею, прикусывая кадык, потом поднялся выше, целуя подбородок, щеки и выдыхая почти сдержанно, но совершенно невыносимо. 

Когда Футакучи почувствовал, что его закручивает волной оргазма, Терушима накрыл его руку своей, подаваясь всем телом навстречу и заканчивая все парой движений. 

Придя в себя Футакучи потянулся за полотенцем — нужно было вытереть руки и живот Терушимы, но тот перехватил его запястье и сунул указательный палец в рот, лаская языком подушечку. В тот момент он готов был сквозь землю провалиться от нахлынувшей вдруг неловкости и трезвого осознания всего происходящего. Он все-таки выцепил руку из хватки Терушимы и привел их обоих в порядок. Встал, в этот раз оборачивая вокруг бедер плед и снова напоминая себе наконец одеться. 

— Еще по песне и будем резать рождественский торт? — спросил Футакучи будто не своим голосом.

Терушима присел, натягивая джинсы, попытался пригладить волосы на голове, но в его сторону так и не повернулся. Только кивнул, едва заметно. Потянулся за пультом и начал набирать номер очередной песни.

Когда Футакучи вернулся из спальни в трусах и спортивных брюках, Терушима все еще не пел, караоке стояло на паузе на какой-то незнакомой Футакучи композиции с кодовым словом “Рождество”. Он опустился на диван, придвигаясь к Терушиме ближе. Тот смотрел на него почти решительно и немного смущенно.

— Знаешь, — начал он, — ты мне нравишься, давно уже. 

Футакучи улыбнулся и откинулся на спинку дивана.

— И ты говоришь это только сейчас?

Терушима покивал, наклонился и уткнулся лбом Футакучи в плечо, отвечая в лучших традициях не таких уж дурацких романтических фильмов: 

— Ну, когда еще говорить об этом, как не на Рождество.


End file.
